


Call Me on the Ouija Board

by alljuicedup



Series: Random One-Shots [4]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup
Summary: Valentine's Day has come once again and this time, Lydia has abandoned her college friends to try some good old fashioned long-distance teasing with her spectral beau.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Random One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531328
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Call Me on the Ouija Board

“And you’re sure you don’t want to come?”

“But, it’s Fridaaaay...Come have some fun with us!” 

“I can’t. I’ve got a lot of homework to do.” The corners of Lydia’s lips pulled down as she leaned against the door, once again turning her friends down for a night on the town. 

Every Friday, the two of them tried to goad her out of the dorm and every Friday she gave the same answer. One would think that a normal person would give up, but they were adamant that one day they were going to get her out on the town at some point. 

“You’re always doing homework. Put it off and live a little!” One friend smiled, gyrating her hips in a particularly dreadful pattern. Lydia placed a hand to her head, trying immediately to banish the image of her friend doing that from her mind. 

“Galentine’s Day only comes once a year.” The other folded her arms, knowing full well that she was going to turn them down again. Pretty soon they were going to catch on. If nothing else, they would suspect she had some secret boyfriend, but nothing they could concoct up in those brains of theirs would be anything worse than the truth. They were right, but this was far beyond a normal college romance. 

“Rain check! Please! I can’t keep putting this off. It’s important, I swear.” Lydia pleaded, peaking behind her if even for a moment. A familiar ticking sound catching her attention and subtly calling her back inside. 

The two sighed simultaneously, obviously defeated. Lydia was a little surprised they kept trying at this point. After being rejected again and again, one would imagine they would stop trying. They must have really wanted her to go out with them and the thought of that caused guilt to wash over her. Had it been any other night, she might have considered it. 

“Fine, but you owe us! Tomorrow. No backouts!” The girls' eyes sharpened, pointing an accusatory finger in her direction, her lame attempt at a threat doing nothing but causing a smile to cross Lydia’s face. 

“Let me get this done and I swear I’m all yours.” Lydia placed her hands together in a pleading motion, desperately hoping that it would be enough to get them to leave her alone for the night. It must have succeeded, because the two finally left, leaving Lydia alone or so they thought. She shut the door with an exasperated sigh. She hated lying to her friends, but there was no way they would believe the truth even if she were to tell them. 

She was in love with a ghost. 

The rapid ticking sounded again, this time more agitated than the first, her attention fully retrieved as her eyes shifted over to the Ouija board that lay sprawled out on the bed. The two had a long-standing engagement that as long as she was stuck at college that she would make time to at least use the spirit board to communicate with him regularly. The board had been a gift from Barbara and Adam. Just another way for them to keep in touch and one that she could use in secret away from her father. No digital evidence was always a plus when it came to helicopter parents and she was more than grateful for the much-needed space. This was college after all. The idea had been short-lived, however, as once Beetlejuice learned of this, he was all over it. And while Lydia was fine talking to him like this, using the spirit board in broad daylight was a lot more conspicuous than texting like most lovers. 

The small wooden piece moved haphazardly across the board. Lydia walked over to the board, lovingly running a finger down the side of the wood as she spelled out the word. 

_H - U - R - R - Y_

“I’m sorry...I'm back for good, I swear.” She missed her poltergeist terribly and the feeling seemed mutual, made obvious by the hurried taps of the planchette knocking against the wooden board. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so strangely romantic. They had been “talking” for what seemed like hours, the dim glow that emanated from the board growing stronger as his attachment to it grew. Yet another way that showed he was growing impatient by her constant disappearances. She smiled down at the board, envisioning his face, running a finger along the little wooden piece he magically controlled from the other side. 

“But first...I have something for you. Be right back.” Without even waiting to see what he would spell out next, she switched off the bedroom light and hurried into the bathroom. It had become somewhat of a ritual. Sure, she could have easily summoned him here, but what was the fun in that? There was something exciting about talking to him through the spirit board. Something fantastical that she could never really quite put her finger on. She would always summon him eventually, but after they had their fun. This time, Lydia had a plan. 

Lydia quickly shed her clothes, save for her favorite black and white striped underwear, and quickly pulled her over-sized red t-shirt over the top of her head. Despite how big it was, the cotton fabric hugged her body to show off her curves while, at the same time, falling off the side of her shoulder in an attempt to show off as much as possible. 

When had she become such a tease? 

She knew he couldn’t fully show up until she spoke his name three times, yet here she was, torturing him in the only way she knew how. Lydia looked herself over, the corner of her lips twisting upwards in a look of approval. This was just going to be good enough. Quickly running a comb through her hair, Lydia made her way back to the bed where she had left the board. The agitated tapping resumed after having left him once again. The closer she got, the slower the taps became. He’d noticed. The soft glow of the board illuminated just enough of her body that she was sure was driving him absolutely mad. 

“What? You like?” Lydia smiled, doing a slow little spin next to the board. The cotton tee covered the tops of her panties, but she made sure to pick just the right one to show off the main attraction. Her new favorite pair of panties that had his signature stripes. She had found them in the mall while she went shopping with her girlfriends over the past week and couldn’t bring herself to walk by them. “Just thought I’d get all dressed up for ya, or...down anyway.” A giggle escaped her as she crawled nervously onto the bed. She had never been good at this, but it was the thought that counted, right? She could feel her face starting to heat up as she got herself comfortable, not sure how much of herself she was exposing to him as her eyes focused on the board, awaiting his answer. After a moment, the planchette moved. Carefully stringing the words together, Lydia couldn’t help the bright smile that crossed the bottom half of her face. 

_All fer me?_

She could almost hear him. It was enough to cause her smile to grow and her eyes to slide shut. Her breath growing staggered as she hummed thoughtfully. 

“Who else would I get dressed up for?” She leaned forward, kicking her legs up behind her as she ran a teasing finger across the wood. “You’re the only one here. Well, sort of here anyways.” She rested her head in her other hand, tracing circles along the board as her legs slowly kicked behind her. Lydia couldn’t help but imagine if other girls felt this way as they talked with their boyfriends. While she didn’t exactly have suitors lining up at the door, she had a couple of boys begging for her attention in her previous life pre-Beetlejuice. Talking with them never felt like this. That much was certain. 

* * *

Image credit: suzthesnooze

* * *

Beetlejuice had hardly said a word. Nothing, in fact. All words he spoke were mere echoes in her mind, but it was enough to cause the hairs on her arms to rise. She didn’t need words to know what he wanted or how he spoke. The thought and memory of his voice were enough to drive her just as crazy as she was sure he was at this very moment. 

_Call me._

“What kinda girl do you take me for?” She scoffed, turning her face away shyly. She had never known exactly how this whole spirit board thing worked, but he clearly could see her somehow and that was enough to know that her plan was working. 

_Bad._

“Bad? That’s mean.” Lydia frowned, feigning hurt as she looked down at the board with a pout. She paused for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. She had never cared for these stupid holidays before and yet here she was, practically begging to celebrate. He had always taken such good care of her. “It’s Valentine’s Day, ya know? You’re supposed to be nice to me. I could be out there having the time of my life with some other guy and he certainly wouldn’t be talking to me like that.” She would never dare and even were she to try, most guys on campus knew exactly what happened to anyone that came sniffing around Lydia Deetz. Unexplained absences, unidentified illnesses, or even disappearing altogether. They knew better. Lydia was cursed and the gossip spread across campus like wildfire. She was lucky enough to have a couple of friends, but they were few and far between. Even she could tell that they were completely sure of their safety while she was around. Still, it was fun to pretend for her sake. The thought of Beetlejuice protecting her from anyone that even approached struck fear in her heart, but the exciting tingle that shot through her body like a whip was all the more intense. 

_You won’t._

“And why not?” She cocked her head to the side, her legs swaying teasingly behind her. “I’m a young woman who’s more than ready to give some honest guy exactly what he wants, aren’t I?” 

_Yer mine._

Her playfulness fell, her heart aching slightly as she felt the need to be wrapped in his arms. He always said that. She was his and his obvious claim on her almost made this whole game no fun. Still, even seeing him spell it out for her caused a hot coal to settle within her belly. His cold embrace had done wonders for her in even the direst of situations, even more so to cool the fires that burned within her. Her own personal cooler. “I miss you, dumbass.” It took a few moments for the piece to move again, obviously having caught him off guard by the sudden subject change. 

_Call me._

She smiled, running another finger along the small triangular piece that settled close by. She could almost feel him through the board. The icy cold grip of death that soothed her in some fashion, one that a normal person would probably run away from. Lydia clung to it. 

“Beetlejuice. Beetle-” She cut herself off, barely stopping herself from derailing her plan completely just out of pure longing for him. She had to focus or she would ruin it completely. “No.” The little piece shook, he hadn’t expected her to stop. It moved up to the top left of the board where the word had already been spelled out. 

_Yes._

“I told you, Beej. It’s Valentine’s Day.” Lydia pushed herself up to her knees, smiling down at the board lovingly, albeit somewhat nervously. “Thought I could do something special for you and thought it was time to...repay you a bit.” She took a deep breath, her confidence wavering a bit as she stared down at the board. “You did say I was bad...” 

She tried to imagine him here. Imagine how he would hold her. Her eyes fell shut again as she licked her lips, trailing her fingers up under her shirt just as Beej had done hundreds of times before. Her other hand trailing downwards, passing the barrier of those striped panties with no difficulty. She had practiced this motion once or twice, imitating the motions as if he were doing it himself. The fire in her belly grew, her body already craving him as one hand cupped and massaged her breast, while the other slipped in between her thighs. The only part of the whole experience that betrayed her imagination was the length and width of her dainty little fingers. They were nowhere near the size she had become used to, but it was enough to get her going. Enough to play this naughty little game she had concocted all on her own until she was ready to release him from the board. 

Her mouth opened, the slightest moan dripping from her mouth as she started running her fingers in circular patterns along her clit, slipping past to play with whatever it was she could reach. She had come to find the rough way he handled her endearing and nearly impossible to imitate and it wasn’t for lack of trying. Lydia turned her head slightly, envisioning the way that his cold, serpentine tongue would scrape along her neck. Even thinking about it caused her breath to hitch. She slipped her fingers even further, pushing inside of her opening as best as she could in this awkward position. 

Experience was something she didn’t have. Beetlejuice always took the lead during their encounters, hardly leaving her any opportunity to do things for herself, which was fine by her. It did make this little game more difficult, but even she knew it wasn’t going to last very long. She would work herself up and would surely fail at keeping herself quiet. She could already feel it happening as her body started to heat up. 

“Beetlejuice...” She breathed, her ability to hold him back any longer wavering every moment. She gripped at her breast, her chest heaving as she tried to set some kind of rhythm that would help her get closer and closer to her goal: to be with Beetlejuice. 

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked down at the board. She had tried to keep the show as entertaining as possible, afraid to see what he may spell out if given the chance. Would he judge her? Tell her what she was doing wrong? There was no telling when it came to him. His personality turned on a dime and was impossible to predict, especially with as vulnerable as she was as she played with herself. As if noticing that she was looking, the planchette hurriedly spelling out whatever he could to try to get her to say his name one more time. 

_Please. Lyds. Say it. Fuck._

Lydia smiled, desperately trying to hold herself back. He had ruined her for everyone else, even herself it seemed. And the worst part? He knew full well what he had done. That bastard. 

“Beetlejuice.” Her words were soft, almost a whisper, but it was just enough, the board glowing bright and steadily shaking. In a flash, Beetlejuice appeared above her, pushing her back into the bed causing a squeak to escape her lungs. The evidence of how desperately he wanted her pressed against her leg as he steadied himself above her. 

“Thought ya’d never call,” he chuckled darkly. Crashing his lips to her, she moaned against him, her hands instantly abandoning their posts and wrapped instead around his moldy neck. She gripped onto his shirt, desperately clinging to him as if her life itself depended on it, her body arching against him. The kiss was deep and intense, her legs spreading wide in response to his claim. He growled against her lips, bruising and hungry. Beej pressed firm kisses along her mouth, his arm slipping under her waist to keep her locked in place. He towered over her, the weight of him pressing her into the bed as his fingers wandered under her tee. 

The coolness of his fingers on her stomach causing her to whine and break from his assault on her mouth. Beetlejuice took the opportunity to pepper kisses along her jawline and down to her neck, leaving bruised marks and moving down to place more along her collar bone. With every added sensation, Lydia writhed against him. Gripping onto him with such intensity that she could have left her own mark. He snickered, finally taking in the sight of his surprise. The black and white stripes of her panties an obvious statement that almost made him not want to remove them. _Almost._

“You...you knew I would eventually,” she purred, struggling to get the words out after all the attention he demanded. 

“Never can tell with you, babes.” Chuckling softly, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, his fingers retreating, tracing a line down to where she was having such trouble a few moments ago. “Here. Lemme see if I can help ya out.” 

Lydia’s breathing hitched as he stroked a pair of fingers against her opening, easily pushing them inside of her with how worked up she had gotten. She whined at the intrusion, her vision going hazy as he moved his fingers in a steady rhythm. With a snap of his fingers, her top vanished. His long tongue traced along her skin, wrapping around one of her breasts as he groaned. 

“Mmmm, that better?” He hummed against her body, happily enjoying his supposed ‘gift’. 

“O-oh god, yes.” Between the rush of pleasure and the weight of his body against her, she couldn’t help but stutter. The persistent coldness of his entire body almost too much to handle as it attempted to cool the overheating coils in her gut. The feeling of him inside of her, even just his fingers as almost too much to bear. He could easily cause her to come undone again and again with little movement, but the fact that he was working her nice and slow showed just how well she had played her little game. 

After a moment, Beetlejuice frowned, his head cocking to the side as he looked her over, moving a strand of hair out of her face. 

“Hm, and what was that ‘bout goin’ off and givin’ some guy what he wants or some shit like that? Change yer mind? Or should I stop?” His motion stopped instantly at the end of his question, a mischievous smile sliding across his features as he awaited the answer he knew she would give him. He still liked to hear her say it. The sweet words that dripped from her mouth were intoxicating. 

“N-no, please don’t stop.” She shook her head violently, knowing she was close to coming completely undone made speaking all the more difficult. “I was just...teasing. P-promise.” 

“Not very nice of ya. Teasin’ an old man like that...” He grinned, nipping at the edge of her lip. He continued moving his fingers, this time setting a more punishing pace. His voice growing dark with each passing moment. “Sounds like I was right on tha money.” 

His sudden intense pace caused her to fall apart in his arms without warning, her entire body shaking as he caused the knot that formed in her belly to explode. Her heart fluttered against her chest, biting her lip to keep her from screaming in ecstasy and alerting the entire floor and at the same time trying desperately to catch her breath. At some point, she was sure she was going to blow it. All it would take is one time. One loud moan, scream or strange noise to cause her next-door neighbor to come to check on her, or worse, alert the dorm mother. She couldn’t help it. It was almost impossible to keep herself quiet when he handled her like that. 

She expected it to happen one day and something told her that Beetlejuice would love nothing more than to watch it unfold. The idea unexplainably excited her. 

“Ain’t never gonna get enough of that sound,” he groaned, towering over her as he worked her through the rest of her orgasm. Once she was able to catch her breath, he removed his fingers. Beetlejuice brought them up to his lips, his long tongue wrapping around his digits as he licked them clean, a nasty smile splitting his face in half. Once he was satisfied, he snapped again, this time getting rid of his clothes and those sweet little striped panties. Gripping onto her thighs, he held her open for him, towering back over her and pressing another kiss on her lips. “Hope ya weren’t expecting ta be done.” 

“With you? Never.” She kissed him back, pushing against him to deepen the kiss as she slid her arms back around his neck. Lydia braced herself, taking one last deep breath. 

Beetlejuice sunk into her, her hot center pulling him in like gravity, gripping at her thighs and surely bruising them with the rough way he handled her. Lydia closed her eyes as she adjusted to the pressure, her body stretching around his girth as she let out a whine. Despite how many times they had done this, her body had never quite gotten used to the intrusion. It was quite possible that she would never get fully adjusted to just the mere size of him, but she was more than happy to go through it over and over again. 

“Fuck. After all, that teasin’, can’t expect me ta just let ya get away with all that,” he chuckled, thrusting into her as his body relaxed against her. Placing hurried kisses along her neck, he smiled against her, his voice soft. His quiet threats sending another chill through her body. “Can’t ya see what ya do to me, babes? Ain't right." 

"I’m s-sorry. I thought...I thought you'd like it." Her words, broken up by soft gasps as he moved within her, were breathy and strained. Her arms held him closer, her back arching off the bed as she tried to ground herself. 

"Always thinkin' 'bout me, ain't ya?" Beetlejuice pressed another kiss to her cheek, pawing her breasts as he continued the assault on her neck, taking every opportunity to breath in that delicious scent that radiated from her. "Love everything ya do, babes. Can't get enough of ya." 

"Really?" If she wasn't being pushed to the limit, the surprise in her voice might have sounded a more prominent. While she figured he would enjoy the show, she hadn't expected to be praised for it. She half thought that maybe he would criticize her or show her how it should have been done. 

"Never had ya try ta seduce me before. Gotta admit it worked." 

Lydia smiled, happy with what her work had awarded her, groaning softly as he moved within her. It was her first attempt, but with this much of a reaction, she must have done something right. With enough practice, she was sure to get better, especially with Beetlejuice here to guide her through it. 

The sweet little noises that fell from her mouth did nothing but spur him on. Kisses peppered wherever he could reach as he gripped onto her waist. She was already nearing the end, not able to handle the punishing pace he had kept up. She reached up to grip the headboard, the bed rocking with them in tandem. 

“Ain’t gonna last much longer, babes.” The longer they were at it, the more haphazard his movements became as he slowly lost control of himself. Beetlejuice had always tried to be careful with his living lover, but the longer they were coupled together, the more difficult it was for him to be able to keep his focus. The warmth from her body was almost too much for him to handle even for a moment. 

Lydia’s arms dropped from his neck, gripping onto the sheets as he had his way with her. Being with him was unlike anything she had ever experienced, in a matter of minutes, Beetlejuice made her feel like the most precious person in the world. While his erratic behavior surely threw her for a loop at times, she never felt more beautiful and loved than when she was with him. 

And she was. Lydia was everything to Beetlejuice. He had made that painfully obvious almost every day that they spent with one another. 

She could already feel her body burning as she neared yet another orgasm. It didn’t take much longer before her body began to shake. Beetlejuice nipped at her lip, pressing another kiss along her lips as he worked her through her second orgasm. The sounds that she so desperately tried to suppress caused him to spill inside of her, gripping onto her side as he steadied himself over her. Lydia smiled as she was filled, completely spent as ran her fingers up his bare chest. This had turned out more perfect than she could have imagined. He groaned above her, taking a few unnecessary breaths before throwing himself next to her and pulling her against his chest. 

“There. You win, alright? Fuck, I love ya, kid.” He growled against her cheek, peppering a few kisses along her skin. 

“Mmm, I love you too, Beej.” Poking his nose, Lydia couldn’t help but doze off slightly as she leaned against his cool body. The two were silent for a while, just enjoying holding each other for a long moment before realization hit. 

“So...Valentine’s Day, huh?” He chuckled darkly, pulling her against him as she rested against his chest. She sighed happily against him, laying her arm across his gut as he pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. “Guess I’m gonna have ta one up ya next year, hm?”


End file.
